Search systems can be employed in various settings, including in a general purpose setting or in an electronic commerce system. Search systems can surface various items in a data store based on keyword matching, relevance, similarity, and other measures. Some search queries submitted by users may not surface any items in a data store regardless of the matching. In an electronic commerce system, additional information is known about search results (e.g., products in a catalog) in a data store.